A Knight's Tale
by Illogical1612
Summary: Alonzo works for a politician as a guard, but begins to think that not everything is as it seems with the Baron.
1. The Guard

A Knight's Tale

A story by Illogical

* * *

Alonzo paced around the corridor he was assigned to guard. He had recently been employed as a guard in Baron Edoardo's castle, and he was bored. He wasn't hoping to be attacked or anything, but he was still bored. He sighed.

"Become a guard they said! It will be filled with action and adventure they said!" throwing his arms into the air for emphasis, to no one in particular. He thought about the strange things that had happened around the castle. The shady characters, the man with the heavily armored guards carrying a foul-smelling bag. Alonzo had recently begun to think that the Baron was not all he seemed. "I wish something would HAPPEN around he-RRRCK!"

And everything went black.


	2. The Assassin

Alonzo opened his eyes.

"Ugh, what the hell was that?" He muttered, getting up to his feet. As he looked up, he saw a robed figure dragging a body through the hallway.

"CAZZO!" Alonzo screamed as he drew his sword. "YOU! STOP!" The hooded figure dropped the body and turned around, throwing his hands into the air.

"Who are you?" Alonzo was trembling with fear, but by the look of it, the intruder was just as afraid. Now that Alonzo had a good look, it was a woman under the hood.

"My name is Gaia."

"Why are you here?"

"None of your buisness."

Alonzo pointed to the body with his sword.

"Who is that?"

"The Baron."

"Oh. So he's dead then?"

"Correct."

"Why did you kill him?"

Gaia shrugged. "He had to be killed. Simple as that. Now if you'll excuse me, I really must be going." She kicked Alonzo in the chest, sending him toppling once again, to the floor. She threw the corpse over her shoulder and ran, leaving Alonzo gasping for breath on the carpet.


	3. Unemployment

The next day, Alonzo wandered around Rome. He had been fired as a guard, because, well, the person he was supposed to be guarding was killed, and he allowed the murderer to escape. He had been kicked out of the castle with nothing but his sword and a bag of coins, not even enough to feed him for two days.

Quite obviously, Alonzo had to find a job. He tried working for a blacksmith, and he burned the shop down. He tried working for a tailor, and he accidentally dyed all of the maps blood-red. He tried banking, and he helped a criminal steal from the bank. Accidentally, of course. After being banned from a food cart for dropping all of the fruits, he saw the woman, and she saw him. She ran, and he followed.


	4. The Brotherhood

Alonzo chased the robed woman through alleyways and around corners, across bridges and through crowded streets, before finally arriving on an island in the Tiber. The woman turned around, and more hooded people seemed to melt out of the shadows.

"Merde..." Was all Alonzo got out of his mouth before he was punched across the face and knocked out.


	5. New Age

"Ugh…"

Derek rubbed his eyes. He awoke in his small apartment in Boston.

Derek was a security guard, up until he got fired for allowing the person he was supposed to be guarding to get killed. Up until about two minutes ago, he was sleeping soundly, and dreaming of a life in the past in Rome. Even there, he was still a complete idiot.

Derek got up, got dressed, and brushed his teeth. His normal routine. He even almost put on his security guard outfit, but remembered he got fired. Derek poured a bowl of cereal for himself, but was annoyed to find there was no milk. Instead, he poured orange juice into the bowl.

It was disgusting.

After nearly throwing up, Derek threw on his coat, and went outside. It was snowing, but only lightly. Now that he was unemployed, he had no idea what to do. He had been a security guard for almost the entire year that he had been out of college, which, may not seem like a long time, but he had gotten used to it.

After wandering the streets for a while, Derek sat down on a bench in Park Square. Maybe he could get a job at Starbucks…

Derek did a double-take. He thought he saw the girl that was in his dream, Gaia. When he looked back, sure as could be, she was standing next to a statue of George Washington, in a white jacket. Derek got up, and walked towards her, not sure what to do.

"Uh… hello?" He managed to say. The girl turned around.

"Hey. Do I know you?"

"I don't think so, but I think I've seen you before. This may sound creepy, but you were in my dreams."

There was no response for a few seconds, but then she said, "You think?"

"Yeah… I'll just… leave you alone forever now." Derek turned around, but just as he began to step away, he heard:

"Wait. I think I saw you too, and you may be able to help with something."


	6. Witness Testimony

So is 2012 in story, not renaissance Rome.

PLOT TWIST OMG

May go back to Rome for a section with animus, maybe not. Haven't figured out all the story details.

* * *

"What would you possibly need MY help for? I'm not exactly… well, competent."

"You're unemployed, aren't you? Does it really matter?"

"Well yes, but-wait a second, how do you know that?"

The girl looked surprised. "Er… lucky guess?"

Derek thought. "Well, I suppose I could help, what do you need me to do?"

"Perfect! My name's Lily. You?"

"I'm Derek."

"Nice to meet you Derek, follow me!"

And Lily was off, running through the snow-covered park.

Derek finally caught up to Lily, after losing sight of her a couple of times. After catching his breath, he noticed they had stopped in front of a familiar apartment building. His apartment building.

"Why are we here?" He asked.

"Well, this is where I live. Didn't you say you were going to help?"

"Wait, but, I live here! I've never seen you before today!"

"Well, this is a pretty big building. I haven't met half the people here."

"…That's a good point."

"Come on, I'll show you my apartment."

* * *

"So, you worked for that politician, right? The one that died?" Lily asked. The two sat down on the couch in the middle of her apartment.

"Yeah, for about a year. Why?"

"Well, I wanted to ask you some questions."

"Oh no, you're not another one of those reporters, are you?"

"No, no, I'm just curious, that's all."

"Fine, but if what I say ends up in the newspaper, I know where you live."

Lily smiled. "Fair enough."

* * *

"So, did you ever see anyone… suspicious come by?"

"Well, there was this one guy that had a beard, with a bunch of guards. They were from Abstergo, I think."

"Perfect. Did they give your boss a package?"

"Yeah."

"Did you see where he put it?"

"I think he put it under his desk, why? Is the package important?"

"Well, thanks for helping me, but I should really be going." Lily stood up, and started for the door, but turned around. She took out a small card and a pen, and scribbled something down.

"Here." She gave the card to Derek. "It's my cell phone number. If you ever need help, call. But ONLY in an emergency. Okay?"

"Sure…?"

"Well, you should probably get back to whatever it is unemployed American Citizens do. I need to go."


	7. Infiltration

Derek turned on his T.V, and flipped through the channels. Spongebob, Star Wars, nothing that he hadn't seen before.

He thought about the questions he had been asked, and wondered why anyone would want to know about the dead politician, unless they were a reporter.

Derek began to doze off on his couch, and he eventually fell asleep.

* * *

Wind blew through Lily's hair as she scaled the side of a building.

She knew that it was the middle of the day, and she probably stuck out like a sore thumb, but the package had to be retrieved as soon as possible.

Which was why she was climbing to Derek's boss's office.

So far it was going well. As far as she knew, she hadn't been spotted yet, and a lot of the people were inside thanks to the snow, which did make her harder to see. Not so much of a sore thumb after all, she thought.

Unfortunately, it did make climbing more of a challenge.

* * *

Lily pushed one of the windows of the office open. These buildings never had super-high security, which is what allowed her to sneak in the other day and kill Derek's boss. She had forgotten WHY she was killing him, though, and didn't think to look for the package. Which is why she was back here. There were no employees here, because of the fact that their boss had died. Reaching under his desk, she found a long, thin box.

"Perfect."

Suddenly, alarms began blaring, and armed guards flooded in.

"DROP THE BOX!"

Lily put her hands up, and backed towards the window, but held on to the package. Most of these guards probably didn't know what was in it, and she didn't intend to leave it here for them to find out.

"Woah, this is all just a big misunderstand-"

Lily jumped out of the window, but one of the guards fired, hitting her in the leg.


	8. Old Wounds

EEEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

You know what's fun? Writing.

Know what's not fun? Math.

Sometimes, I really hate being Chinese.

* * *

Derek woke up to banging on his door. He checked the T.V. clock. 10:37 P.M.

"Ugh. Hello?" He went to answer the door.

"Hey Derek! It's me, Lily. You mind opening the door?"

"Sure. What're you doing he-"

Derek swung open the door, revealing Lily bleeding profusely out of a wound in her leg.

"Thanks."

-THUD-

* * *

Lily phased in and out of consciousness. The first thing she saw was the inside of an ambulance. Then, she saw the hallways of a hospital speed past her as she was wheeled towards the emergency room. When she finally woke up, she was lying in a hospital bed.

"Well, that could have gone better." She said to herself.

Derek came into the room. "Hey, uh, you wanna tell me what happened?" He sat down on one of the guest chairs.

Lily chuckled. "Sure. I got shot in the leg."

"Well, that much is obvious." Derek paused for a moment. "No other visitors?"

"No, not really."

"Well, I'd at least think your family would be worried."

"…You should probably be going now. Visiting hours are almost over."

"But it's eight in the morning!"

"Just go."


	9. Kidnapped

Derek left the hospital, feeling bored.

Bored, bored, bored.

He needed something to cure the boredom.

But what?

Maybe he should start looking for a new job.

He could be a fast food worker? Surely no one could mess THAT up.

But with the pay you get for that…

As Derek pondered this, he failed to notice thevan nearing him. By the time he did, it was too late. Armed men jumped out of the back, and dragged Derek in. Lily was watching from her room however, and DID see what was happening.

It's too bad the only person that seemed to notice had a bullet wound in their leg.

* * *

Lily waited until nightfall, when there were less people in the hospital. She threw on her white hoodie and jeans, grabbed her bag, and climbed out of the window. She ignored the pain, as she couldn't allow an innocent to be harmed. Not if she could do something about it. Down she climbed, lower and lower, until her feet touched the ground. She sped along the sidewalk, in the direction the van went. She really had no idea where it could be, but she had to try.

* * *

"What do you want?" Derek asked, as guards tied him to a metal chair, which was, in turn, bolted to the ground.

"We want information. We know you have it. Where is it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"That's what they always say. Look, you can make this easy, or make this hard. It's your choice."

"Wha-I don't have it! I think! I don't even know what you're looking for!"

"The sword, Derek. The Sword of Eden. We don't have all day."


End file.
